


By Night

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Their relationship was one that could only exist under the cover of night.





	By Night

By Night

  
Akane lay with her head resting on Masaoka’s shoulder, listening to his steady breathing. As much as she wished she could spend the entire night with him, such a thing was impossible. Their relationship had to remain secret, and that meant eventually leaving his bed to go to her own and sleep alone. It was the only way they could be together.  
  
Smiling to herself in an effort to lift her mood, the young woman instead turned her thoughts towards how happy she felt being with Masaoka. Their relationship was improbable, almost bizarre, but she was still happy with it, despite the secrecy they were forced to operate under. They were friends as well as lovers, something she valued greatly, for it meant they got more out of being together then just physical pleasure. Running a hand across his bare chest, Akane snuggled closer to him for a few more minutes, determined to enjoy what little time remained.   
  
But then, all too soon, she had to go. Sitting up with a sigh, she slid carefully out of bed as so not to disturb Masaoka and circled the bed to find her clothes. By now, she had enough practice dressing in the dark to do it quickly, and the cool temperature of the room speeded her progress. His apartment was never as warm as her own, but she didn’t particularly mind - his body was warmth enough for her.   
  
Perching on the edge of the bed in order to better tug on her pantyhose, she gasped in surprise as cool metal touched her arm. Taking a deep breath in order to calm her pounding heart, she asked softly, “Sorry, did I wake you?”  
  
Masaoka’s left hand tightened on her arm as she finished with her pantyhose, then he pulled her towards him. “You did, but that’s fine,” he whispered sleepily, breath warm on her face.  
  
“I tried to be quiet. I’ll see you later, alright?” she murmured back, giving him a tender kiss by way of farewell. Leaving was always difficult, but it had to be done.  
  
“Mmm. Goodnight,” he replied as she pulled away, and Akane smiled even though he couldn’t see it. She lingered for another moment, then quietly left the bedroom. They would share a bed again soon, she was certain of it.


End file.
